


Escape; a Nellis fanfiction

by orphan_account



Series: The Walking Dead [7]
Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Death, Depression, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hunters, Left 4 Dead - Freeform, M/M, Nellis, Original Character Death(s), Setting Zombies on Fire, Smut maybe in later chapters, So yeah, Tanks, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, aka dublinkxo, for my sister, haha - Freeform, i dont know i might add it, i guess, i like tags, i like to torture her, i mean it doesnt follow original story i guess, left 4 dead 2 - Freeform, like theres more places and stuff, oh and i added it to 'the walking dead' bc i didnt want to make another thing for just this, she hates yaoi, slight AU, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the Zombie Apocalypse. A group of four must fight their way through hordes of zombies and specials, while maintaining their sanity. However, just when they think it can't possibly get any worse, it does. And sometimes, sacrifices are needed. Whether or not they can make those sacrifices are what will keep them alive.<br/>[Slowish updates]<br/>[For my wonderful meme loving older sister]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One; Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dublinkxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dublinkxo/gifts).



Authors Note A/N: The last time i wrote a Nellis fanfiction [other than a one shot i wrote for a request a year ago] must have been at least back in 2013.  _God help us all._

Although the real reason im writing this is because Nellis is literally like dead. The amount of fanfiction, cosplay, art, exc has gone down a hella lot since like 2012. It really makes me sad, i used to write these guys all the time! So, as a part of its revival im going to write some more fics like this one. I plan for this one to be around...i dunno...six chapters? Seven? Four? WHO KNOWS! As long as i keep a steady plot and enjoy myself i might continue it for a while ;D. I dont know if i want to add smut or not, ill see how i feel later. [Im not the best at writing it, and i don't want my older sister to read it and make fun of me again (aka the one i gifted this to) ] so yeah! Slow romance between these doofs. And Coach and Ro. Because i ship them too and i need more fan art of that! Thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comments, i really appreciate it~ <3

Note Sorry i ended it off so soon. I got tired. Ill do more chapters pretty soon here.//

 

 

_**Chapter One: Hell** _

 

 They were immune in a way; unable to catch the sickness that had destroyed three fourths of the entire world around them. However, their bodies still had to fight it off. It wasn't like the movies where if you were immune, then that was it, and you would survive a long happy life. No. While their tired, broken bodies fought off the disease at hand, other sicknesses (even like the common cold) was able to sneak into their system and make life just 20% worse. This is unfortunately what happened to Nick.

 "God damn it. I can barely breathe." He spat, coughing once more. 

 "The next safe house is up here soon, then you can rest for a day or two depending on how many supplies people left." Rochelle replied. She was the one trekking her way first through the muck and water that surrounded their feet, and almost reached their knees. It had been like that for a few hours. Behind her was Ellis, then himself, and Coach kept watch in back. It was like that most of the time, almost like a system that they did automatically. 

 "See?" She said once more, pointing ahead of her. "Its right up there. We'll be okay, just a few more minutes of this."

  As they continued walking, trying to quicken their pace to get to the safe house without anymore unneeded problems (I.E A Tank or a Witch in the middle of their path) they heard an indiscreet laugh of a growl sound off somewhere in the short distance behind them. Coach pulled up his Tactical Shotgun to his chest, and carefully looked around for a moment.

 "Jockey around here," He mumbled, turning back around to follow the rest of the group.

 "Lets just ignore it and hurry up. I'm too tired for this shit," Ro growled, not bothering to look behind her to check.

 Nick coughed once more and put an arm around his stomach, feeling the pain in his lungs from whatever sickness he had caught.

 "Fuck this. I cannot wait to sle-"

 Nick tumbled over and fell into the cold swampy water face first. His face subsided momentarily under the water as the Jockey jumped straight into him. However, not excepting it, he didn't acquire the strength to fight the little monster; so itself tumbled backwards, and then lept on his back once more, keeping his face subsided in the muck.

 "Nick!" Ellis turned around,  **[M1911](http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/M1911_Pistol) ** pistol in hand. Ellis kicked the Jockey, however it didn't budge; it made some sort of distressed noise, but ultimately continued drowning Nick. Coach took his shotgun from his arms and shot the thing in the head, however it still thrashed around relentlessly. As Ro reached for her gun and Coach went to shoot again, Ellis wrapped his arms around the deformed dog thing and tore it off of him. He threw it to the side, and as it struggled to get up again, shot it three times with his pistol int he gut.

 "FUCK!" Nick hissed, trying to steady himself from the water. He stumbled backwards but was caught by Coach and Ellis together, helping him stand back on his own two feet. "Shit, my lungs are filled with this water now! And fuck. My suit." He glanced down to his white suit covered in an ever lasting green glow.

 "Sorry," Ellis shrugged. "It happens."

 "Yeah, next time you get raped by that thing ill tell you that too."

 

**_xoxoxo_ **

 

 "Good or bad news first?" Ro smiled a bit, walking back outside where the three other men sat on the 'porch' of the safe house, making sure no infected had followed them while she looked around inside.

 "Good."

 "Good news is there's food to last us a few days, that we should probably take with us to the next place. Oh, and an extra med-kit and some pills i found laying around."

 "And the _bad_   news?"

 "Yeah. Theres only two bedrooms. So we're either sharing, or two people get to find a nice place with the zombies."

 Coach turned around from the 'porch' and headed inside the safe house, a small frown on his face. "Rather share a bedroom with any of y'all than being out here another night."

 "Agreed." Ellis grinned and walked inside after him. 

 Rochelle held the door open and watched as Nick took a final glance before heading inside after them.

 

_**xoxoxo** _


	2. Sleeping with the Zombies

Author's Note A/N: So far, five kudos. Thank you! :D This fanfiction put me over 80K words in all! I checked my statistics and i have 80,440 words right now so i expect it to be at least 90K by the time im done with this. I want this to be the longest fanfiction ive written on here and i aim to do so! But i shouldn't get ahead of myself. Lets start off slow, shall we? :) Please leave comments about how good/bad this is and maybe some constructive criticism. I plan to update every few days/weeks but it's not set in stone. I usually debate whether to spend two hours writing fics or playing L4D or Skyrim or something and usually option two wins. (plus school isn't out till june 10th, so :(   )  So yeah. Enough with this A/N~ Onto the story!

 

**_Chapter Two: Sleeping With the Zombies_ **

****

 "So. How about Me and Coach room, then you two get the other one?"

 "Me? And Ellis? In the same room all night? You have _got_ to be kidding."

 "Unless you want to share a room with me or Coach, you're stuck."  Rochelle hissed at the conman.

 "Whatever." He frowned and sat on the broken down itchy couch, a shady glass in his hand full of old whiskey that was hidden under a floor board of the safe house. It was better than nothing, however. He wasn't sure when he had his last drink, and anything was better than nothing at this point.

 Ro smiled back at Coach and Ellis and walked into the small room sized kitchen, pulling out five small cans of beans, and two cans of tuna. She searched in the drawers for some sort of can opener, or knife, but found none. She sighed as she looked through her bag, and pulled out a katana she had found just laying around in one of the swamp-people's houses back around three days ago. She glanced at it before slowly-and roughly- cutting open all the cans that were on the bloody counter top. She then placed the katana back into her bag that laid next to her, and grabbed some of the paper plates that had been in one of the cupboards, as well as some dusty forks. 

 "Food," Rochelle walked back into the makeshift living room, balancing four plates in her hands and arms. 

 "Thanks," Coach took the plate handed to him, and helped her so that the rest didn't fall.

 

 They gathered around the center of the room, where laid a low table top. They had moved to sit on the ground, as to put their plates on the table and eat- and maybe even pretend everything was normal for a while.

 

 "So," Ro began, trying to break the uneasy silence. "How about we tell stories? Before everything went to shit."

 

"I'm sure Ellis has a lot of them," Nick growled, glancing over.

 

"I do, i do, but y'all never let me finish."

 

"Because, i'd rather get eaten by zombies than listen to you ramble on about your pal 'Keith' and all the redneck dumb shit you two did."

 

Ellis frowned and looked down at his food. "You're a downer, mister."

 

Nick rolled his eyes.

 

"Come on. We seriously can't have a conversation without you two going at it." Ro hissed, kicking Nick's feet under the table. "You guys need to learn to get together- we all do."

"Id rather not. I'm here to survive the damn zombie apocalypse, and thats it. After all this shit is over- _if_   we survive- then i'm never talking to any of you again."

"Bullshit." Coach growled, not bothering to look up. 

"Excuse me?" Nick looked at him harshly. "I-"

" **Stop it. Now.** " Rochelle took out a pistol from her holster and slammed it on the table. "I swear to god, i am so sick of this."

 

Nick stood up from the table with a frustrated cough, and took the gun he had laid next to the table with him.

"I'm going to sleep."

 

**_XoXoXo_ **

 

Nick threw his guns to the side- his shotgun, his dual pistols, medkit, and axe. He glanced around the room for a second, before throwing his shoes and white jacket with the rest of the items he had discarded to the side. He basically threw himself onto the bed- rather, mattress, and curled up his knees to his chest in somewhat of a comftrable sleeping position.

_'Im exhausted'. He thought. 'They better not wake me up in the morning.'_

 

**_XoXoXo_ **

 

Nick was stirred awake by the sound of footsteps coming into the room; he slowly faded from a sleep to consciousness, as something next to him made the mattress indent slightly. He then remembered- he was sharing a room with _Ellis_.

 

"You woke me up." Nick said quietly, hoping Ellis would hear.

 

"Sorry," He whispered back, but Nick could almost see the smile on his face.

 

"And- i, uh- sorry about earlier." Ellis continued.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I didnt mean to make you mad or anythin'."

 

"You didn't. Im just an asshole." Nick was too tired to notice- or care- about the words coming from his mouth. He was still half asleep.

 

Ellis chuckled. "You are."

 

Nick couldn't help but smile a bit. "I don't hate you as much as i act like i do."

 

"I know that."

 

"No you didn't."

 

"Yeah, Ro' tells me all the time."

 

"Shut up and sleep, Overalls. Im tired as fuck."

 

_**XoXoXo** _


	3. Tanks!

Authors Note: THE CHAptERS WILL GET LONGER I SWEAR-

Yeah i'm sorry for the short chapters so far. This is going to get longer, i promise. Its also a slow-romance kind of thing, like they'll start to talk more and more and eventually like become the thing where they do the do and love stuff happens. I write great romance but im single where is the reasoning in that? Anyway, schools ending soon...should be writing more. Also if you like to play L4D1 or 2, add me on steam. Always looking for good pals! (http://steamcommunity.com//id/gonnawolf <3)

 

_**Chapter Three: Tanks!** _

 

 

"Alright, boys, it's time to wake up." Ro said in a slight whisper, shaking Nick and Ellis' shoulders. "Come on, we have to get a move on today."

Nick slowly opened his eyes.

And he honestly wished he didn't, because he instantly felt a pain in his chest.

He quickly sat up and coughed.

"Ow- fuck" he growled, Ro putting a hand on his shoulder and waiting for him to finish. "Shit." She frowned. "You're getting sicker."

Ellis yawned on the other side of the bed and stood up. "Don't we have any medicine or something?" 

"No, we ran out of anything that could help- Whatever this is."

And so the day started off like that. Nick could basically feel himself crumbling from the inside out, like his lungs were filled with water and he couldn't breathe. But he would manage, he needed to manage. It was the way the world worked now, he couldn't call the zombie apocalypse and tell them 'hey, I'm sick right now, call it off for a while eh?' 

So he got up. 

And when everyone was ready, they went back out in the disgusting swamp lands that gave him what he liked to call (for a lack of a better word), Swamp Fever.

And he thought that maybe a little bit of zombie killin could get his mind off of the pain in his lungs and chest, but it didn't. It was painfully unbearable, like someone was pounding on his chest continuously. But it's not like he could tell them that, he was supposed to be the tough one. 

So he didn't say anything.

But it got worse, because he fell a few times by slipping and fell in the mud or in the water. He really hoped that there would be a washing machine at the next safe house, his clothes (especially his wonderful white jacket) were disgusting and stinky, basically like everyone else there. It's not like they came across showers a lot, and when they did it was usually a fight of who gets it first. And it was always cold water that would be really really uncomfortable and freezing when they tried. And even with the showers, they still had to wear their smelly, sweaty clothes.

It really honestly couldn't get worse.

"I bet there's a safe house around here somewhere," Coach growled. "Been walkin' for about six hours or so."

"Not to mention its hot as hell out here." Ellis added. "Ya know, this one time, me 'n Keith were outside in a REALLY hot day. Like, it was at least 100* and if you touched the ground without shoes and stuff you would get burned as hell! Haha! Like seriously. Keith took a raw egg and put it on the pavement, and in about f-"

"Ellis, is now really the time?"

Ellis looked back at Nick, who was walking slowly behind the rest of the , face pale.

He shrugged.

Ro glanced back at Nick and slowed her walking pace down a bit to fall back to him.

"You look like shit," she whispered, putting a hand in his shoulder. "You need to stop?"

He didn't want to.

"No, I need to get to the fucking safe house so that I can wash my jacket."

Rochelle rolled her eyes and smacked his head lightly. "Stop worrying about that damn jacket and more about yourself. No need to be grouchy."

Coach stopped up front, and raised his gun to his arms. He looked around, and of course the rest of them did too.

"See something?" Ro asked, taking out her axe.

"I thought I heard someth-"

It was ear piercing. A loud roar that stopped all of their hearts and put terror in them. They all knew what that roar was coming from, and knew just about how absolutely fucked they were. 

A tank.

A goddamn tank.

Coach was the fist to react, pumping his gun full of shells and doing the 'pin technique' (spinning around to make sure no enemies are in the immediate area). Ellis was wide eyed and looking at Nick and Ro, his machine gun held tight in his hands.

'Fuck my life,' was Nicks thoughts.

And then the next sound they heard was another roar coming from behind them. They all slowly backed up, watching as the tank picked up a slab of wood and ground and rocks and threw it at them.

Coach stumbled, and once he saw the deformed muscle builder in sight, began to shoot it with an unnecessarily harsh growl.

Ellis started shooting, too, backing up at the same time. Rochelle grabbed Nicks arm and started to run backwards with him, taking Nicks pistol from his pocket to shoot it.

"What are you doing?!" Nick growled, trying to free himself from her grip.

"Saving you. You can't fight when you're so sick! You'll die!"

And Nick tried really hard to squirm, but it was no use. He started to run with her instead of against her.

But Coach and Ellis weren't running fast enough. 

He tank threw Coach with the force of 100 horses, down to the muddy mucky ground. But he kept reloading and shooting anyway, still trying to crawl away from the beast.

"Hey! Over here asshole!"

Ellis was trying to call the tank to him, to give Coach a second to get back on his feet. For a moment the tank stood there, confused, but instead turned to the mechanic and started to run.

But he kept shooting, and shooting, and dodging.

And who would have thought, the tank got upset at its inability to catch him. So instead, he reached to the ground and picked up a slab of rock, and hurtled it at Ellis, who fell to the ground with a yell.

And Nick couldn't do anything about it.


End file.
